The Fox and his Master
by gottalovemesomeanime1765
Summary: 'Why do you go to such drastic measures for me if your just going to be hated by your people even more' Naruto would yell at Sakura only to have her turn around and tell him 'Well why not' This is a story of which a princess would do anything for a Fox demon and a Fox demon would wonder 'Why' every now and then. A NaruSaku Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with a new NaruSaku fanfiction i hope you all enjoy leave a review and tell me what you think of the first chapter I don't own Naruto or any of the characters so onto the story!**

He's a disgrace for all the nations. A piece of trash that should be thrown away, or better executed he killed one of their saviors so why? Why does the princess have a bright red leech around his neck proclaiming he's going to be hers from here on out what made their princess such a fool?!

First she denies Uchiha Sasukes hand in marriage, Then she denied the peace treaty between The Kingdom of Konoha and the Kingdom of the Sound, And finally she executed those who even dared to touch a tiny hair on that demon scum!

You would think the villagers has had enough with her actions only to find out the very next day she made a new law that many hated.

'Those who even dare of murdering, mistreating, vandalizing, stealing, or even glaring to my pet will have to face me and execution.' This was absurd! What that wrench didn't know is that slowly yet slowly that law would be no more just like that nine-tails brat of hers!

That law also brought many problems to the kingdom some villagers left and went to the Kingdom of Sand, farmers denied to produce food until the law was changed, and finally some killed themselves.

So why? what does their princess see in that nine-tails demon boy?

That answer is still a mystery even to the villigers.

**Day: September 7**

**Time: 7:58 am**

**Location: The Castle**

It was a bright and sunny morning just how Sakura likes to start off her day she jumped off her bed and took a long stretch, she stumbled a pun her five million dollar mirror purely made of gold head to toe perfect for a princess like her Sakura studied her face in the mirror.

''I look like crap right now.'' Sakura sighed she knew a woman shouldn't use bad language but that doesn't stop anyone from saying them right?

Sakura carefully picked up her brush as she ran it through many tangles in her hair she winced in pain.

'Damn I need to cut my hair' don't get her wrong she loved her long hair but it is very irritating when it gets in her way and don't get her started on how many tangles it gets over night and day she put the brush back to where it belongs as she let out a long breath she headed to her closet to pick out her dress.

'I guess ill go with this dress' the dress Sakura put on was very elegant and pink very pink.

Sakura headed towards the door as she grabbed her crown and put it on her head. Sakura let out a smile as she opened the doors.

''Good morning Naruto.''

**Day: September 7**

**Time:7:30 am**

**Location: The Castle**

Naruto awaited his master outside of her bedroom, as he impatiently tapped his fingers on the floor making a rhythm he liked.

'Man how long is master going to take doesn't she worry that im starving out here!'

He flinched as he started to think about that red collar she puts around his neck with Naru-Naru imprinted on it in wild pink.

'Damn, I hate that leach !And if I even bother to disobey her orders she threatens me!'

Naruto ruffled his wild blond hair soon he reached up to his fox-like ears popping out of his head he will never admit this but he loved his ears it reminds him that hes different, he touched his fangs out of boredom they were sharper than yesterday just how he liked them, the thing that will scare people away from him most was his red eyes and his cat-like pupil in them but he didn't mind, how can he forget his ridiculously long nails they could cut right about anything,he touched his cheeks how can he forget about these babies these are from his past, his scars, and finally his nine tails sticking out of his ass these traits were the traits that makes him different from anyone else Naruto smiled no matter what he loves being who he is its nice.

Naruto started rolling around on the floor as he faced the roof he sighed.

'What does master see in me, why is she so obsessed with me? I mean she can at least stop showing kindness towards me for a bit the villagers are starting to dislike her because of how she treats me and how roughly she treats them.'

Every time Naruto asks her why she treats him like her pet and why did she care about him so much if he was the demon who killed the savior of the village Sakura would just shrug it off and say ''Well why not?'' Naruto soon heard foot steps approaching the door he quickly sat up.

Soon the doors were split open to show a happy green-eyed beauty.

''Good morning Naruto.''

**Time:8:15**

**Location: The Castle**

''Took you long enough master!'' Insisted a pissed off Naruto Sakura felt a vain pop on her forehead as she smacked him on the head.

''And here I come to tell you I ordered the chefs to make you anything you want just for today I guess I can just tall them it's off then right Naruto?"

Naruto looked away

''I don't need that shit!''

Sakura quickly grabbed her cell phone ''Okay then im calling the chef to tell him not to cook you anythi-''

Naruto quickly responded ''No I don't think that is necessary!''

Sakura smirked as she put the cell phone away in a hidden pocket of her dress she crouched down and grabbed a red leach.

''Oops silly me i almost forgot about the leech.''

Naruto angrily looked at Sakura

''No im not putting that crap on!''

Sakura ignored his protest and clipped it on him ''Much better don't you think and remember this is for the best.''

Naruto squinted his eyes ''More like for the worst don't you agree master?''

Sakura stood up as she tugged on the leech as if signaling him to stand.

''Naru-Naru stand!''

''My name isn't Naru-Naru its Naruto!''

Sakura smirked ''Yeah, Yeah, whatever Naru-Naru let's go! aren't you hungry?''

Naruto nodded in defeat.

''Yes'' Sakura smirked as she began walking only to notice he was slouching.

''Walk faster!''

Narutos eye twitched as he barked out a ''No!'' Sakura tugged on the leech harder this time so hard he was suffocating after a while Sakura knew he learned his lesson and stopped dragging him around.

''Look Naruto just try to behave yourself this time.''

Naruto crossed his arms as he started walking the same pace as her next to him ''I do behave myself what are you talking about!?'' Sakura shook her head utterly disappointed in his IQ ''Do I have to remind about what happened when I first brought you here to eat instead of giving you the food myself because you kept complaining it would get to cold?.''

Naruto looked at her completely confused Sakura let an irritated breath ''It was a month ago remember when I first brought you in as my pet and we hated each other well you hated me I kinda hated you and kinda didn-''

''Get to the point!''

Sakura quickly punched him ''As I was saying it was a month ago this is what happened.''

_Flash Back_

''_Look Naruto we have a new chef his name is Nara Shikamaru h-''_

_Naruto didn't let her finish_

''_Are you sure this guy wont poison my food like the last one?'' Sakura hated it when people interrupted her when she was in the middle of speaking so she pulled the leech hard enough so he can suffocate for a bit ''Look Naruto shut the hell up!'' Naruto did as she said and shut his big trap._

''_Naruto as I was saying his name is Nara Shikamaru he is one of those few who don't hate you so I hope you treat him with much of your respect as possible if you disobey my orders I will take away everything you care about!''_

_Naruto scoffed as if that scared him ''Like what master?!'' _

_Sakura stopped walking and pulled on the leech hard enough to push his body up and have their noses touch._

''_Don't screw around with me Naruto.'' Naruto quickly assumed judging by how close they were normally guys would kiss a girl if they were this close but this case was entirely different he hated her guts and she hated and loved his guts so he guessed a kiss between them now would not end up pretty . Sakura pushed Naruto onto the brick wall her arm rested against his neck she leaned in to his ear and whispered_

''_I'll take away that stuffed animal I gave you that you love so much.''_

_Naruto felt his sweat hit the floor ''Damn you.'' _

_Sakura sharply looked at him. _

''_So what is it?"'_

Naruto sighed ''Fine I'm sorry for the disrespect.''

Sakura smiled as she put his down and dusted him off ''Good boy Naru-Naru now where was I?''

Naruto felt a sweat drop 'Un believable'

**2 boring Naruto minutes later**

''_So what did I tell you Naruto?''_

_Naruto sighed ''Be friends not enemies.''_

''_Perfect!'' Sakura squeled as she opend the doors to show the one and only Nara Shikamaru standing in front of the them lighting up a cigarette. Naruto let out a laugh as he pointed to Shikamarus hair. _

''_HAHAHHA Sakura are you sure this is Shikamaru or Pineapplemaru!''_

_Sakura felt her left eye twitch in annoyance ''This is Naruto I hope you two get along.''_

_Shikamaru smirked ''It will be an honor princess but don't you think he's a bit to childish?''_

_Sakura nodded ''Yep he has an IQ of a toddler.''_

''_Do not!''_

_Shikamaru started laughing at the Uzumaki ''I guess I'll call you idiotic toddler from now on! but that would be too much of a drag to say every day.''_

_Naruto glared at him ''Lazy asshole.''_

_Sakura quickly smacked Naruto two times on the head hoping he would get the signal to shut up already._

_Shikamaru didn't seem to hear the comment as he looked at Sakura curious ''What did he say?''_

_Sakura waved her hand in front of her face ''Oh nothing really, just something really stupid like.''_

_Naruto spent his whole day in their making Shikamarus day a living hell and Sakura would have to punch, slap, kick ,and do anything that involves abuse to make him stop the comments._

_After they left Sakura began lecturing Naruto why he shouldn't do that again._

''_He is the only chef here who is willing to cook for you and you just rudely judge him, make fun of his cooking , and throw forks at him!''_

_Naruto shrugged _

''_So?''_

_Sakura slapped her forehead _

''_Come on Naruto I have to do paperwork and your coming with me!''_

_End of flashback_

''Did that refresh your memory by just a bit Naruto?''

Naruto kicked a pebble he found with a ''Hmph''

Sakura doesn't accept a ''Hmph'' for an answer so she tightens the leach again

''You must really like to suffocate don't you?''

''N-no I d-d-don't ok that did re-refresh my me-memory b-by a lot n-ow l-let go a bit I can't breath and its ge-getting har-hard to talk!''

Sakura smiled as she let it loose again ''Good boy now let's go see Shikamaru again and hope there's process between you two.''

Naruto gulped as he noticed Sakura tugging him to the kitchen Naruto can smell the food from away.

Sakura knocked on the doors soon a man with a stach appears ''Why hello princess and demo-''

The chef shut up as he noticed Sakura glaring at him ''Can you finish what you were going to tell Naruto?'' The chef shook his head ''No I prefer not to''

Sakura gave a smile ''No its fine so tell me what you were going to tell my pet?'' The chef looked at Naruto in disgust ''Fine I was going to say Why hello princess and demon scum what would you like to eat today?'' Sakura let go of Narutos leech as she stepped face to face with the chef.

''GAURDS!'' Naruto knew what this meant it meant this man was going to be executed just like the other people who even dared of treating him unfairly Naruto doesn't know why Sakura goes so far just for him she doesn't deserve all the hate she receives for defending him ''Sakura please don't! I don't want you to be even more hated by your people forget about me I'm fine on my own!''

The chef started laughing like a mad man ''Oh I see so the demon does have feelings how sad to think his whole clan died with the snap of a fingers HAH tricked you that was probably the best thing that has happened who might have known maybe they were all demons like him!''

Sakura gritted her teeth together clenched her fists and sent that man her most powerful punch

''Stop talking like that about Naruto and his clan you have no idea what Naruto has been through and now you say all of this Bullshit you will pay!''

Soon the guards arrived one had shaggy brown hair and red tattoos under his eyes Naruto has known this guy for a long time his name is Kiba he's pretty cool Naruto has to say, the guy next to him has big eyebrows he has a giant crush on Sakura and well he's annoying his name is Rocklee, and finally the guy behind both is Neji Hyugga hes pretty cool too Naruto supposed.

All the chefs were now gathered outside watching some shocked while others enjoyed the show Shikamaru was one of those few who stood silently not even caring about what happens to that man he deserves it anyways.

Neji, Lee, and Kiba quickly arrested the outraged chef

''YOU'RE A BITCH PRINCESS HOW DARE YOU TREAT THAT SCUM AS IF YOU LOV-''

Kiba covered his mouth

''You should learn to shut up!''

Naji quickly headed to a angered Sakura ''Is he for execution?''

Sakura nodded as she clenched he fists ''Yes take him away before I do something I might regret later on.''

Neji nodded ''Understood'' Naji headed over to Kiba and Lee ''Knock him out.'' Lee nodded as he raised his fists and smacked the chef from behind his head before the chef was fully knocked out he cursed at Sakura.

Kiba carried the body as he hollard over his shoulder ''We got him!''

Naruto glanced at Sakura to see her trembling in anger

''Sakura why do you do this? Why do you prefer to be hated then to have me suffer why?''

Sakura turned to face him

''Well why not?'' Naruto always received that answer he was getting tired of it he knows shes hiding something from him but what?

As Sakura yelled to the other chefs to go back to work Shikamaru approached her

''Oi that loud fight woke me up you know I don't like waking up.''

Sakura chuckled ''Well gomenesai?''

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto ''Hey look its idiotic toddler''

Naruto felt a vain pop on his forehead ''What did you call me!''

Sakura felt a sweat drop 'Well atleast things are returning to normal'

''Look pineapplemaru we just came for food!''

''Whats the magic word?''

Naruto refused to say it but his stomach was not agreeing with him today ''Please''

Shikamaru smiled fine come on in while I cook you guys something.''

**There im done with the first chapter leave me a review did you like it, love it, hate it, and also what do you think about the story is it good or bad ? and almost forgot shall I continue it or not so please leave me a review that helps a lot trust me oh and you will get ramen if you do just kidding. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I am back with a new chapter for you all I hope you guys enjoy I don't own Naruto and now to the story!**

**Time: 10:30**

''So what do you want to eat idiotic toddler?''

Narutos right eye twitched in annoyance

''Anything that's not made by yo-''

Sakura kicked his leg from under the table a message that secretly told him to shut up Shikamaru sighed 'So he's still acting like a child.' Shikamaru reached into his back pocket, brought out a red box, carefully opened it, and got out a cigarette.

Naruto pinched his nose as he put a disgusted look on his face and started pointing at Shikamaru

''Put that crap away!''

Shikamaru took out a lighter no longer listening to Narutos childish behavior and carefully light up his cigarette.

''So you do have a weakness don't you?''

Naruto sat up and glared at Shikamaru as he let out a smirk and spoke.

''it's the smell isn't it Naruto? Judging by that look on your face you have a sensitive nose.''

Sakura decided to change the conversation knowing Naruto and his big mouth he was probably going to talk back, until Sakura sweetly spoke.

''Naruto, would like you to prepare him anything he doesn't mind at all right Naruto?''

Naruto snarled.

''What are you talking about Saku-OW!''

Sakura smiled innocently as she sent Naruto more kicks from under the table

''And I'll have a salad please.''

Shikamaru nodded and headed to the kitchen leaving Naruto and Sakura by themselves, awkwardness soon began but it was soon interrupted by Naruto.

''Why the hell are you kicking me!''

Sakura felt her temper rise as she leaned on the table an inch away from Narutos angered face and quickly smacked him on the head.

''Look Naruto want to know why the hell I have this leech on you at all times?!''

Naruto nodded, finally he was going to find out why he deserves that red leech of hell.

''Why?''

Sakura didn't need a second to answer him

''Because you're an idiot that doesn't think when he acts, that needs to be taught manners, and also has to be kept in control at all times just like a dog!''

Naruto was about to talk back but decided not to since most of those things she said were true so he just huffs and looks away.

''Naruto just promise me something.''

Naruto glanced back at Sakura with a ''what?''

Sakura smiles.

''Stop calling me master all the time it gets really annoying and sounds like I own you.''

Naruto looks at her with surprised red eyes.

''Wait what?''

Sakura continued to speak

''Also promise me to behave yourself, not to do anything risky, and show people you soft caring side.'' What does she mean?

''I don't get why your making me promise you this shit.''

Sakura shrugged.

'' I just feel as if we are getting closer Naruto so of course I want you safe and aware that there are people out there in this world that care about you and even love you. Lately you haven't been showing me or any one compassion so I'm getting worried about you.''

Naruto has never been a compassionate person to anyone not back then nor now so why does Sakura want him to show compassion towards others if no one shows compassion towards him does she feel pity for him? That's why she took him back from that cell? Naruto stood up firmly.

''I'm sorry but I can't promise you anything master.''

Sakura looked up to Narutos whiskered face with sadness in her eyes he still doesn't trust her after everything she has done for him she even denied a peace treaty for him and he still doesn't consider her a friend or even just a little bit more than that..

''Naruto what do you mean that you can't promise me anything? Don't you trust me?!''

Naruto looks at her emerald eyes as if she was hiding something from him that he just had to know.

''You have been hiding something from me since I have first met you, and now you bring up this promise?! What are you planning?''

Sakura stood up silently.

''Look Naruto I'm not planning anything! I just want the best for you!''

Naruto can't believe Sakuras words.

''Sakura it sounds more like your trying to change who I am!''

Sakura couldn't contain her angriness any longer and slapped him.

''Naruto don't you ever stop to think! for at least a second about how I feel about you! I only want the best for you!''

Naruto has never argued like this with Sakura, he wasn't used to her other side, but she was right he does risk his life a lot by doing stupid things she was right about everything but Naruto doesn't like losing against an argument.

''IF YOU WANT THE BEST FOR ME THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ABADOND ALL BY MYSELF ALL THOSE YEARS UNTIL NOW HUH! CAN YOU ANSWER THAT PRINCESS!''

Sakuras eyes widened

'Don't tell me he still remembers that!' Sakura thought worriedly.

**Flashback**

**It was a rainy day the sun hasn't come up in days the Kingdom is almost flooded by the rain but that didn't stop a 7 year old from enjoying mother nature so she ran away from the castle her parents were still asleep they wouldn't notice she snuck out besides it's not as if she was never coming back she's just not coming back for a few hours right?**

''**Lalalala'' She sang happily as she ran down the side walk 'Maybe I should go see Ino!'**

**But what Sakura never noticed was that a boy with blond hair and red eyes was silently watching her from afar following her slowly, he felt his cheeks burn up at the sight of her smile it was love at first sight and he wanted to know more about her. So the young boy named Naruto ran to a flower he found, the flowerS color was the color white. Naruto heard girls talk about the many different colors to a flower and what they mean so as far as Naruto remembers the color white on a flower means innocence right? But what he didn't notice was that the flower was dying it hasn't gotten sunlight in days and it is slowly scattering away.**

'**She's so pretty I wonder what her name is.' Naruto wondered as he noticed Sakura jump into the puddles laughing and giggling all the way but then she slipped and fell on the muddy puddle next to the puddle she has just jumped on.**

''**Oh no! now dad and mom are going to scowled me for this!''**

**Naruto quickly ran to help her and he offered her a hand.**

''**Hi pretty girl, are you ok?''**

**Sakura blushed at the commenter she looked up to see the person who just complimented her it was a strange boy who had tails but that made him even more cuter in her eyes. ''My name isn't pretty girl! Its Haruno Sakura okay pretty boy!''**

**Naruto blushed 'She called me pretty.' Naruto shook it off as he helped her stand up. **

''**My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Want to be friends!''**

**Sakuras green eyes widened into joy she finally has another friend other than Ino!**

''**Sure Naruto! Wait what are you doing out here it's cold and wet, shouldn't you be with your parents?''**

**Naruto looked down with a sad look.**

''**Don't hate me ok?''**

**Sakura looked at him worried, why was there anything to be hated about Naruto hes a sweet, and nice boy?**

''**Why would I hate you Naruto?''**

**Naruto pouted.**

''**I don't have a mom or dad they died when I was born.''**

**Sakuras eyes softened but she offered him a smile**

''**Don't worry they are in heaven right? So they are taking care of you even if you never notice it!''**

**Narutos eyes smiled at her he scratched the back of his neck as he shyly in an embarrassed manner held out a flower affront of him.**

''**Here Sakura-chan it's for you!''**

**Sakura noticed it withering and it was possibly already dying but she accepted it with a big toothy smile.**

''**Thank you Naruto!''**

**Naruto blushed **

''**It's not a big deal or anything but do you want to be my girlfriend Sakura-chan!''**

**Sakura blushed as she held the flower delicately **

''**I'm too little silly! But maybe when I'm older we can get married, you can be the king and I'll be your Queen!''**

**Naruto blushed even more**

''**Really? But why Queen and King?''**

**Sakura tilted her head doesn't he know she's this Kingdoms princess?**

''**Oh you don't know I'm a princess?''**

**Naruto looked surprised but let out an even bigger grin.**

''**That's even better Sakura-chan so you better not cheat on me until then ok!''**

**Sakura let out a giggle.**

''**Alright now want to play Naruto!''**

"**Sure!''**

**Weeks passed Sakura would make sure to sneak out early in the morning every day to meet Naruto incredibly it hasn't stopped raining, the flower Naruto gave her was no more but a memory now, though it died today Sakura found it weird that it hasn't died till now but shook it off.**

**Naruto and Sakura would always make sure to make the most of everything, every day tell each other their secrets, their hobbies, and their disliking's everyday they would learn more and more about each other so Naruto decided to tell Sakura his secret about him being the nine tailed demon fox to his shocking she didn't care and told him she knew he was from the day she met him. Naruto also told her about how unfairly people would treat him and how it's getting harder for him to survive. So Sakura would bring him one loaf of bread everyday secretly hoping her mother or father wouldn't find out and promised Naruto she was going to make sure those people who would beat him every day would pay someday. But then one day the rain stopped, her mother and father fund out about what Sakura has been doing this whole time, and locked her up in her room as punishment for her doings she couldn't see Naruto ever again but that didn't stop her from loving him. Naruto on the day the rain stopped ran to the spot him and Sakura would always meet that place under the tree in the park the same place he had first met her as well but to his unfortunate luck the villagers would find him and give him a beating under the tree and he would lay his clothes bloody, dusty, and dirty but he would still stay and wait for Sakura under the tree he swore to himself that he wouldn't leave until after he has seen Sakura but hours flew and it was soon going to be midnight he hasn't loosen hope yet so he waited patiently for her under the tree.**

**But soon two days have gone by and Naruto took a risk and ran to the castle' Sakura did say she was a princess right? She has to be at that big castle he would always pass by in his free time.**

**Nether less his confidence didn't stop the villagers or the kids to hit him and call him names but he had to see Sakura no matter what! She was his only friend, his first friend to be exact and his first crush no matter what he's going to see her again, play with her again at the park, and tell each other secrets he has to see her he misses her!**

**Naruto soon was standing in front of the castles gates guards were all over the place Naruto had no choice but to find a way to sneak in without getting caught.**

**Naruto soon found a large tree all he had to do was climb it and jump off of it and he would land on a balcony.**

**So Naruto did so but he was caught by the guards many times and sometimes beaten, his hands would bleed, his fingers would have so many splinter by the end of the day but he had to see her again he missed her so much! It took him two months to fully climb the tree when he would fail he would go home rest and come back the next day to try again but now he did it now all Naruto has to do is find a way to jump high enough to get on the balcony.**

**Naruto took a long gulp as he jumped if he falls he'll die he's to many feet from touching the ground its either now or never!**

''**Sakura!''**

**Sakura heard a voice it was coming from the balcony she quickly ran to the balcony it was right in her room pretty much so she got their quickly to see Naruto holding onto the balcony's railing his hands trembling as he tries to pull himself up Sakura quickly ran to Naruto and grabbed his wrists.**

''**Naruto I've got you let go! I'm going to pull you up!''**

**Naruto looked at her in terror ''No what if I fall!''**

**Sakura gave him a confidant smile.**

''**Naruto trust me I am your future wife right?!''**

**Naruto nodded his red eyes getting watery he let go of the railing and Sakura slowly with a lot of trouble pulled up Naruto who soon was out of danger and now onto the balcony he quickly cried in Sakuras arms for the first time in a while, he has cried and Sakura just smiled and told him it was all going to be ok.**

**But the door slammed open to reveal a man with light purple hair and a woman with dark blond hair and green eyes both apparently looked horrified when they saw the so called demon in their daughter's arms and soon the guards came and separated Naruto from Sakura using force.**

''**NO NARUTO!''**

**The omen grabbed Sakura and made her turn to face her and gave Sakura a giant slap across her face yelled at her.**

''**SAKURA WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO HOLD THAT DEMON FIRST YOU RUN OFF AND PLAY WITH HIM! THEN YOU GIVE HIM FOOD! AND NOW YOU HUG HIM WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!''**

**Sakura stood trembling as she touched her cheek with a hand mark imprinted on it.**

''**Mom Naruto isn't a demon! He's just a boy that's really nice to me, and I really really like him!''**

** glancedat as tears cascade her cheeks stared at Naruto in disgust **

''**See what you have done with my daughter you little son of a bi-!''**

**Naruto quickly un tangled himself from the guards hold and ran to Sakura asking her for help but she ignored him.**

''**Sakura-chan please help me please all I wanted was to play with you and talk to you I didn't want this to happen ever please believe me!''**

**Sakura turned her head to look at him.**

''**Y-yes you did Naruto you wanted this all along didn't you!''**

**Naruto froze and his skin turned pale what was Sakura talking about? Wasn't she his friend!**

''**Sakura you don't mean that! Your my best friend the first friend I have ever had in all my life!''**

**Sakura pushed Naruto onto the guard **

''**Take him away!''**

**Naruto shook his head as more fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.**

''**Sakura-chan why! Didn't we promise each other to get marrie-''**

** came to Naruto and asked the guards to knock him out and send him to the dungeon.**

**Naruto tried pulling himself away from the guard hold him in place.**

''**Let me go!''**

**But it was too late the guard knocked him out and left holding him over his shoulder soon the door shut close and turned to her daughter and smiled proudly at her while softly patting her on her head.**

''**Good girl I knew you had it in you now I have to go ok.''**

**Sakura turned around trembling while and left glanced at his wife and told her in a whisper.**

''**Your made Sakura say that to the demon am I right?''**

** smirked as she walked ahead.**

''**More or less of it.''**

** stopped walking.**

''**What do you mean?''**

**Mrs Haruno gave an even greater grin.**

''**I just simply told her if she didn't do it, I was going to hang him I still can't believe she believed me she truly is a child she should be focusing more on the Uchiha boy that has had a crush on her for a while instead of the demon boy.''**

** stopped to think for a second if his wife and him made the right decision.**

**Sakura cried in her room all day night that day with tears cascading down her cheeks that day she promised herself she would never let anybody lay a finger on Naruto until the day she rots and dies but until that day.**

''**Naruto just wait for me when I get powerful enough I'll get you out just hold on a little bit longer.''**

**CHAPTER 2 FINISHED **

**Ok guys hope you all enjoyed it please leave me a review for this chapter it helps me a lot and gives me more inspiration to continue it so I guess until next time!**


End file.
